Passion interdite
by CrisanaFiction
Summary: Non, les deux adolescents avaient une bien meilleure préoccupation : la personne qui se trouvait tout juste en face d'eux. Les invités ne remarquèrent pas, les domestiques n'avaient pas le temps de voir, et le père Hyûga était déjà au centre de l'attention, alors le jeu avait naturellement débuté. Pourquoi Neji se priverait-il d'observer le plus grand de ses désirs ?


**Passion Interdite**

Ah, la musique classique... Il aimait ça, Monsieur Hyûga. A chacun de ses dîners, ses convives savaient d'or et déjà qu'ils devraient abandonner leur playlists endiablées. Tout restait très noble, chez Monsieur Hyûga. On gardait ses chaussures bien lustrées pour l'occasion, on ajustait sa cravate, on serrait la poigne de fer du récepteur, on baisait la main de la fille, accordait un regard au neveu, on s'asseyait, et la musique démarrait. C'était ainsi que se déroulaient les réunions de la société du patriarche le plus côté de Konoha, ville modeste mais habitée par de gros poissons. La belle Konoha était toujours illuminée, faisant ressortir la profondeur des eaux noires des lacs environnants. Ses bâtiments étaient tous d'un beige impeccable, mais sa plus grande fierté était ses quartiers riches. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de marcher sur les pierres dallées qui cheminaient votre destination à ces quartiers. Les gens de famille modeste, ou pauvre, n'avaient pas accès à ce genre d'endroits. Les maisons de ces quartiers étaient toutes d'un blanc neige incroyable et nette, impeccable, soutenues par des colonnades semblables à celles faites en Antiquité. Toutefois, seule la maison des Hyûga était à couper le souffle. Entourée par de sublimes barrières en fer forgé noir, la maison en marbre contrastait aussi avec les jardins qui l'encerclait de verdure. Deux fontaines aux teints claires étaient postées des deux côtés de la petite allée en carrelage transparent qui menait à l'entrée. L'herbe verte semblait surveiller les fleuraisons déjà avancées des cerisiers japonais et des rosiers bordants les barrières, ainsi que les lilas grandissants sur les pans de mur avant de la maison. La porte d'entrée était colossale, faite avec minutie dans le bois le plus parfait. Si l'extérieur était irréprochable, il en était de même pour l'intérieur qui pouvait facilement faire compétition avec les palaces des stars hollywoodiennes. L'entrée était spacieuse et dégagée, éclairée seulement par les chandeliers constamment allumés aux murs habillés d'un papier peint bordeaux. Le sol était couvert, quant à lui, d'un reluisant parquet boisée dans lequel les visiteurs pouvaient se contempler sans problème. Une fois les manteaux accrochés par les domestiques, les invités étaient conduits à la tablée se trouvant dans la pièce la plus proche du couloir centrale : la salle à manger. La salle à manger était la fierté de Monsieur Hyûga. Une grande table en verre, rectangulaire, s'étendait dans le bout de la salle. Les invitées étaient assis de par et d'autres de la table, sur des chaises confortables en cuir marron. Les domestiques avaient déjà recouvert la table d'une somptueuse nappe bordeaux qui s'accordait avec la couleur des chaises. La porcelaine était sortie, l'argenterie déjà installée sur la qualité du tissu de table, les verres à vin déjà devant les assiettes et les serviettes de tables pendus au cou des invités. Les plats ne tardèrent pas à fuser, des mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Monsieur Hyûga ne tarissait pas d'éloge quant au lieu dans lequel il résidait. En quelques minutes de discussion, les invités avaient tous le temps de comprendre à quel point il insistait sur les capacités de son neveu, négligeant sa propre fille. Pourtant, dans cet amas de luxure et de belles paroles, personne n'aurait pu, un instant, se douter de ce qui se passait à cette tablée...

Si le hasard voulait jouer un tour, il venait d'en réaliser un avec brio. La fille de Monsieur Hyûga, placée à deux places sur sa droite, se trouvait en face de son neveu. Les discussions étaient déjà lancées. Neji ignorait tous les éloges faites par son oncle à son égard, tandis qu'Hinata ne se formalisait plus depuis déjà fort longtemps des oublis qu'accumulait son père de sa personne. Non, les deux adolescents avaient une bien meilleure préoccupation : la personne qui se trouvait tout juste en face d'eux. Les invités ne remarquèrent pas, les domestiques n'avaient pas le temps de voir, et le père Hyûga était déjà au centre de l'attention, alors le jeu avait naturellement débuté. Pourquoi Neji se priverait-il d'observer le plus grand de ses désirs ? Ses beaux yeux laiteux, semblables aux siens, lui donnait une envie folle de sauter de sa chaise, chasser par des gestes pressés les gens assis à table, tirer sur la nappe pour faire tomber tous ce qui était présent sur la table, pour enfin chevaucher sa sensuelle cousine sur la table et s'occuper personnellement de ses pulsions sexuelles. Oui, il avait fallu d'un regard pour lancer la partie. Hinata était certes plus réservée que son vil cousin, mais il n'empêchait que la jeune fille nourrissait le même intérêt pour son proche. D'une œillade possessive et brûlante, les yeux translucides de Neji se posèrent sur la chevelure longue et brune d'Hinata, passant ensuite sur ses yeux, sa peau blanche, son petit nez retroussé, et surtout ses lèvres rosées, pulpeuses. Son cou dénudé pour l'occasion lui semblait être le plus irrésistible des péchés. A ce regard, Hinata répondait par l'indifférence. La jeune fille mimait de suivre avec passion les conversations, et ce qui paraissait pour les convives être un discret sourire, apparaissait pour Neji un sourire en coin provoquant. Se passant de paroles par habitude, Hinata passa lentement le bout de sa langue sur la chair reposant sur sa bouche, et au moment où elle allait replier celle-ci entre ses lèvres, elle eut un bref regard plein de défi vers Neji. Le message était passé, Princesse.

L'impatience montait. Le désir progressait avec ferveur dans chacun de leurs organes, réchauffant avec intensité leur peau et leur bas-ventre. La tension était à son comble. Les joues d'Hinata s'efforçaient de ne pas rougir, mais il fallait dire que Neji s'y prenait très bien pour la faire plier. Les yeux du neveu ne quittait plus le tableau magnifique que représentait la poitrine volumineuse et appétissante de sa chère et tendre. Sublimée par cette robe bleu nuit brodée dans le plus luxueux des tissus, ses bras cachées par de grands pans du vêtement qu'elle portait, il semblait au jeune homme devenir ivre de passion face à telle tentation. De son côté, Hinata avait remarqué que son cousin avait déjà déboutonné le premier bouton de sa chemise. Un bout de peau survenait entre le bouton et le trou qui s'y accommodait, un bout de peau parfait, qu'elle était pressée de découvrir, certes, mais de cajoler aussi. Replongeant chacun leur regard dans celui de l'autre, l'adolescente hurla intérieurement de ne pouvoir laisser aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage. Les sourcils de Neji se levèrent et retombèrent à une vitesse affolante, tandis qu'un sourire malsain ornait son doux visage. Sentant qu'il touchait à son but, il amorça son action avec délicatesse, faisant entre son pied sous la robe longue de sa cousine, pour enfin avec maîtrise, frôler le mollet qu'il mourait de vouloir goûter. Ni une ni deux, Hinata devint aussi rouge qu'elle pouvait l'être, arrachant l'attention des invités sur le maître de maison pour la jeune femme.

" Vous sentez-vous bien, Madame ? s'inquiéta son voisin de tablée.

\- Vous avez en effet l'air souffrante, cousine. Ajouta Neji avec froideur. Mon oncle, avec votre humble permission, puis-je m'occuper de la santé de votre fille ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais les règles demeurent, Neji. Vous sortirez une fois que, comme mon étiquette l'exige, vous aurez ouvert le bal de la soirée.

\- Bien, mon oncle. "

Neji se leva avec prestance, laissant à Hinata le soin de venir conquérir son bras du sien. Leur pas en osmose les guidèrent vers le centre de la pièce, toujours dégagée pour que le spectacle accordée aux invités soit vu de tous sans exception. Les murs marrons jetaient un fond inégalable aux statuts qui les longeaient. Le péché à l'état pur. Les statuts féminines, dans les positions les plus érotiques semblaient à leur tour prêtes à accorder leur regard de pierre sur les deux silhouettes qui se dessinaient enfin l'une en face de l'autre. Le plafond, toujours couvert de ses miroirs élégamment accroché à lui, reflétait les danseurs et observait, attendant le début de la danse. Les regards des deux cousins se trouvèrent, s'enfonçant profondément dans leurs yeux si semblables. Leur main se joignirent dans une étreinte poignante. L'autre main de Neji gagna le flan d'Hinata, tandis que celle-ci passait la sienne derrière son épaule gauche. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes avant que la valse ne commence. Des frissons naquirent sur leur corps étroitement enlacés. Sa poitrine touchait farouchement son torse, leur jambes se frôlaient avec élégance mais une toute autre musique se jouait dans leur tête. Une musique des plus sensuelles, qui les emportait dans un monde où seul le vice et le désir interdit vivaient en roi. Devant les invités, les corps et les visages masqués de Neji et Hinata Hyûga se mouvaient pour leur plaisir, montrant un respect resplendissant, une danse parfaite. Ils n'exprimaient que froideur et distance. Loyauté et silence. Monarchie et noblesse. Seul les statuts comprenaient. Seul les miroirs voyaient. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir contempler ce pouce caresser avec adresse cette paume si douce, si blanche. Ils étaient témoins de ce membre dressé, qui jouait avec la patience et le désir de la plus délicieuse des femmes. Ils étaient leur propre représentation. Neji et Hinata savaient que ce soir-ci, serait leur soir. Les miroirs reflétaient leur interdite réalité. Les miroirs dévoilaient sans gêne leur sentiments, leur vrai personne. Les miroirs faisaient tomber leur masque d'indifférence. Les statuts n'étaient que pure représentation de leur désir absurde. Elles se distordaient dans des positions fantastiques d'une passion dévorante et mauvaise. Elles pliaient devant les ondes magnétiques et incontrôlables de leur envie inassouvie. Elles relevaient leur tête en arrière, se mordaient la lèvre en détournant le regard, couvraient leur nudité par simple réflexe. L'ambiance était insoutenable pour les deux futurs amants maudits. Les invités n'y virent qu'une valse extraordinaire réalisée par deux adolescents élevés "à la dure", sous l'œil satisfait de Monsieur Hyûga. D'un air impassible, Neji rapprocha sans hésitation le corps d'Hinata au sien. Les invités applaudirent devant cette action réussie. Les statuts criaient en silence. Les miroirs filmaient inlassablement. Hinata fut la spectatrice d'un regard allumé par l'avidité sexuelle qui l'habitait. Dans ses iris irradiait une lueur explosant sous les lèvres appétissantes qui restaient légèrement entre-ouvertes quelques centimètres plus bas. Sa virilité cachée par la longue et traînante robe d'Hinata, Neji se retenait de la coller contre un mur pour déchirer ses vêtements et mordre enfin sans retenue chaque parties de son corps si désirable. Hinata, elle, sentait ses tétons se durcir si fort qu'elle crut avoir inconsciemment mordue sa lèvre inférieure. Chacun de leur gestes résonnaient comme une sourde promesse de suite à cet intermède. La pièce de théâtre qui jouait avec leurs silencieuses convoitise était loin d'être terminé. Ils n'en étaient qu'à l'ouverture du rideau. Neji alla doucement coller sa joue aux cheveux souples d'Hinata sous les yeux étonnés de tous. Compromettait-il la scène ?

" Ils ne croiront jamais que tu es malade si tu continues à danser ainsi, Princesse. Lui dit-il sur un ton taquin.

\- Me demandes-tu de jouer la comédie ? Lui répondit-elle avec un air faussement choqué.

\- Tu es douée pour mentir... Lui glissa-t-il avant de se remettre en place avec un sourire protecteur pendu aux lèvres. "

Cet acte passa donc pour une simple inquiétude quant à l'état de sa cousine aux yeux des convives et du patriarche de la famille. Hinata et Neji ne se lâchaient plus du regard. Le brun la défiait, la brune cherchait la moindre trace de plaisanterie dans ses yeux. Rien, évidemment. Dans leur têtes se jouaient toutes les mises en scènes qu'ils avaient autrefois réalisés pour couvrir leur voyeurisme. Hinata se rappelait ces fois où elle observait le corps dénudé de Neji, son oeil scotché à la serrure de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle se rappelait de toutes ses nuits passées à penser à ce torse musclé, à ces épaules saillantes, à ces cheveux si longs qu'elle voulait tant tirer tout en criant son plaisir. Elle le désirait follement, en secret, depuis toujours. Combien de fois était-elle entrée dans la chambre de Neji, pour sentir son odeur masculine dans ses narines, allongée sur son lit, à se toucher sans honte en imaginant cet être si proche d'elle prêt à lui faire l'amour comme elle le voulait. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres, ses mains surplombant les courbes de son corps sans jamais le toucher pour faire grimper la tentation. Lui, ressassait les souvenirs où il guettait les soirs où sa cousine avait besoin de somnifères puissants pour dormir en paix. Ces soirs là étaient pour lui une bénédiction. Silencieusement, tard la nuit, il fermait la porte de sa chambre à clef et longeait calmement les murs jusqu'à la chambre d'Hinata. Doucement, il ouvrait, entrait, et refermait. Ses pas le menaient jusqu'au lit où la brune dormait d'un sommeil de plomb. Neji en profitait pour se glisser dans ses draps. De ses doigts, il parcourait sa peau, les baladait dans ses cheveux. Combien de fois avait-il voulu qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle ait le même besoin sexuel à assouvir que lui ? Combien de fois avait-il voulu faire l'amour avec elle ? Combien de fois avait-il seulement imaginé coucher avec elle ? Trop. Oui. Trop d'imagination pour si peu d'actions, soit rien. Neji terminait sa virée nocturne en se masturbant sans retenu devant le corps d'Hinata, éclairé par l'astre lunaire et découvert par la couverture qu'il repliait pour mieux la contempler.

Ils étaient tout deux tombés dans les filets du désir charnel. Et du désir, de la passion, étaient nés leur sentiments. Ils étaient amoureux.

Aucun des deux ne sut comment elle fit, comment elle s'y prit, mais Hinata afficha une mine décomposé, patraque, avant de "s'évanouir" dans les bras musclés de Neji. La valse s'arrêta. Les statuts reprirent contenance. Les miroirs cachèrent leur trouvailles. Le jeune homme approcha sa tête de celle d'Hinata, qui dans un souffle lui ordonna de filer avec elle. Le sourire qu'afficha le brun dans les mini secondes qui suivirent demeura vainqueur et fier. D'un air inquiet, il avait ensuite regardé son oncle qui d'une main agitée, l'avait pressé de sortir et de s'occuper de son incapable fille. Neji acquiesça silencieusement avant de quitter les lieux. Dans les couloirs, enfin seuls, Hinata se remit à peine sur ses pieds que son cousin la collait déjà au mur, pressant son corps contre le sien. N'y tenant plus, il approcha son visage du sien, prêt à l'embrasser. Leur respirations s'arrêtèrent alors que leur coeurs explosaient d'impatience. Toutefois, ils se résignèrent tout deux et reprirent leur course effrénée jusqu'à la chambre d'Hinata. Celle de Neji étant constamment fermée, personne ne viendrait les déranger. Par pure sécurité, néanmoins, ils verrouillèrent la porte de la pièce qu'ils occupaient. Neji, qui avait lâché Hinata, se tourna vers elle et commença lentement à avancer vers elle. La jeune femme ne bougeait pas, après tout, ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils allaient faire.

" Doit-on avoir une conversation, avant ? Demanda le brun.

\- A toi de voir.

\- Première fois ? Enchaîna-t-il sans honte.

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais ce que l'on risque ?

\- Être déshérités, pointés du doigts par tous, dénigrés, peut être même l'emprisonnement.

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc, tais toi, Neji, tais toi. Souffla-t-elle. "

Un silence stressant s'installa entre les deux jeunes. Hinata gardait la tête baissée tandis que Neji l'observait sans prononcer un seul mot. Il laissait sa cousine repenser à cette courte discussion et prendre sa décision. Lui, savait qu'il la désirait à tout prix. Il y avait tant de fois pensé... Hinata redressa la tête quelques secondes après l'avoir baissé et agrippa la chemise du brun, le rapprochant d'elle. Elle planta son regard d'où brillait sa détermination.

" Bon sang, oui, tais toi et embrasses moi ! "

Ils sautèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre, et Dieu que c'était bon. Ils touchaient enfin à l'extase d'un baiser. Leur lèvres ne cessaient de se décrocher et de se joindre à nouveau. Leur langues se chatouillaient, se taquinaient. Les mains d'Hinata passaient du torse musclé et saillant du jeune homme à son dos d'athlète, tandis que ses mains à lui la rapprochaient encore en prenant avec finesse son fessier, tout en remontant dans son dos de femme. Ses poignets tournaient, intensifiant ses caresses qui se propagèrent enfin jusqu'à la poitrine d'Hinata, qu'il caressa de ses pouces. Sans hésitation, sans lâcher ses lèvres, il abaissa ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir pleine vue sur ses seins. Hinata décrochait déjà sa chemise, alors il chercha à tâtons la fermeture de sa robe. Torse nue, elle, en sous vêtements, il s'abaissa et la porta. Hinata croisa ses fines jambes dans son dos. Il baisait sa poitrine encore voilée par son soutien gorge. Ils bougeaient l'un contre l'autre tout en étouffant quelques gémissements. Neji les allongea dans le confort du lit de la brune. Ils se mirent à se caresser mutuellement. Lui, taquinant le sexe d'Hinata de ses doigts, elle réalisant de sensuels vas et viens sur son pénis déjà bien excité. Leur lèvres se pincèrent dans une grimace érotique. Leurs yeux, doucement se fermèrent. Leur joues rougirent de plaisir. Leur cheveux devinrent électriques, s'emmêlant entre eux. Et puis une alarme sonna dans leur deux corps, les incitant à ne pas faire plus de préliminaires. Ils n'y pensèrent pas parce que c'était mal, mais c'était comme s'ils se promettaient que ce serait la première fois d'une succession d'autre fois, sans jamais décider d'une fin. Neji laissa donc l'intimité d'Hinata, et celle-ci fit de même. Elle lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer, lui s'occupa de sa culotte et de son soutien gorge. Enfin nus, ils se regardèrent et retinrent chaque parcelle de leur peau. La lune donnait à cet instant une lumière astrale parfaite. Leurs yeux brillaient, leur corps semblaient plus purs. Leur lèvres rosées par leur baisers prirent une petite teinte violacé. Ils se sourirent. Leur bouche se collèrent à nouveau et Neji pénétra sa cousine sans la prévenir. Au début, elle pleura, elle avait mal. Mais elle était femme, alors elle se reprit et ordonna d'une œillade à son partenaire de commencer ses mouvements. Neji obéit et débuta enfin ce qu'ils allaient se souvenir comme étant leur ascension au septième ciel. Les larmes d'Hinata devinrent leur source de joie. Elle riait, coupée par les coups de reins qu'elle recevait. Ses jambes ayant trouvées leur place croisées dans le dos du brun, les mains de la jeune femme tiraient sur les pointes des cheveux longs de son amant tandis qu'elle laissait échapper des petits cris satisfaits. Neji grommela, fermant et ouvrant tantôt les yeux, voyant sa cousine, puis son plaisir. Soudainement, il accéléra avec force. Ils se coupèrent plusieurs fois, oh oui, mais ils s'embrassèrent au moment libérateur qui les laissa enfin enchaîné l'un à l'autre. Ils venaient de sceller leur vie à celle de l'autre pour toujours. Ils se savaient maintenant incapable de s'oublier. Neji se retira d'Hinata, l'embrassa et la prit dans ses bras. Épuisés, ils s'endormirent, ayant pour seul souvenir la valse qu'ils avaient offert à l'assemblée de leur parent commun, ainsi que la danse sexuelle menée par leur deux corps unis.

 _ **《**_ __ _ **Ils savaient que c'était "mal". Ils savaient que c'était "sale". Ils savaient que c'était "interdit". Mais...le meilleur moyen de se délivrer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder.**_ _ **》**_


End file.
